


An Omega's Kingdom

by FemaleINTJ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blink and you miss it spanking and gaping, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Growling, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Sherlock, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Underage - Freeform, handjob, slick eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleINTJ/pseuds/FemaleINTJ
Summary: Chief minister to the King, John Watson is listening to the battle plans in the war room while the King is away with his army. The King’s second born son Sherlock Holmes sits next to him training to be the next Chief minister to his older brother Prince Mycroft. When the young Omega goes into heat in the middle of their session, John does what any Alpha would do, takes the Omega for himself.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 75
Kudos: 846





	An Omega's Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone, welcome to my den of depravity. I would like everyone to please check the tags and warnings. Sherlock in this fiction is 16 and the appropriate underage tag has been applied as well as dubious consent because heat sex. If you dislike either of these, please turn around now, I will not be offended in the slightest, your comfort is more important.
> 
> As always my fictions are just that, fiction, and I do not condone any of the actions these characters exhibit in real life. Please enjoy.
> 
> This story was written for Bubblegum_taffy my lovely beta reader. <3

Chief minister John sits upon the King's chair in the war room, a giant wooden table laid out in front of him with dozens of maps, wooden carved figurines, and tents showing the placement of the various armies that have spread out across the kingdom’s vast lands. The King and his first-born son Mycroft left two months ago with countless men, to drive the invaders back from where they came. The current assembly of lords in front of him are arguing over who will continue to fight if the King’s men fail in their mission and while he would normally assert himself over the men he knows that the Alphas in front of him haven’t gotten their aggression out in so long that letting them wear themselves out in this argument will benefit him for when he finally speaks.

With the King and first-born gone to war, power over the Kingdom has fallen to John’s hands as well as the young second born son, Sherlock who sits silently at his side in John’s normal position beside the King. Despite being an Omega, who would normally never be let into a war room, the teenager is intelligent and has picked up on all topics he will need for when he becomes Chief minister to his older brother. The King was determined that Sherlock would stay in his lands, not allowing his son to be bartered off as a mate for land or political reasons. John had been overseeing the young one’s training, bringing him to every meeting, teaching him everything he could for a few years now.

By the time he reached sixteen he was more than ready to be sitting here in the war room with real Alphas, men who he would have to fend off and command presence over when his brother King left for war. Sherlock was already proving to be just that; he could take in all the information thrown at him and formulate a plan of attack or a crippling political move. Even the King himself had been impressed and was using one of Sherlock’s proposed plans in his own attack now on the barbarian invaders.

John admired the Omega; he was going to be a strong leader and whoever got to have him as their mate would have a real challenge on their hands. The Alpha that tried to bed that fiery spirit would have to earn the full trust and confidence of that brilliant mind. John doubted a suitor would be found that Sherlock would agree to for some time and even as he looks over toward the beautiful boy his own Alpha inside is thrilled that the Omega would continue to be unbound. He harbored a small but growing infatuation for the youth, he was certainly more interesting than any Omega John had come across and perhaps it is that very reason that Sherlock’s father wanted him on the council, knew anything else would be a waste of the Omega’s bright mind.

The Lord Alphas had begun to get aggressive as John looks back to the table, two men baring their teeth, both half on the table as they try to get into each other’s face. John stands, rumbling a deep growl in his chest to warn the Alphas that they’re overstepping their authority. They both look to him and back down, as John’s aggressive pheromones permeate the air, letting the older Lords know he means business. They know the sword by his side has cut down many men at the hands of the Chief Minister, as he had not gained that title by his intellect alone, but his steadfast swordsmanship and battle planning at the side of the King. His shoulder injury had been a large part of why he was now Chief Minister, as he could still cut a man down but prolonged battles were another matter, and the King found him perfectly suited to intimidate and keep his Lords in their proper places while he was gone.

The Lords sit back down and start up again, speaking more politely though still through their teeth to each other. The room smelling heavily of the dark pine pheromones John put out, it makes him feel powerful, knowing that he doesn’t even need to speak to dominate and control the other Alphas. Next to him he notices a slight movement and is surprised to see that it’s Sherlock, who is sitting just barely hunched over, hands politely in his lap. It takes a moment for John to realize what movement he saw but once he does, what the teen is doing sends both dread and arousal down John’s spin. The normally perfectly poised Omega is lightly moving his hips in a circle, grinding his ass into the fabric of John’s chair.

John watches from the corner of his eye, trying not to alert the Alphas and at the same time wondering what had gotten into the young Prince. Then he smells it, ever so faintly the Omega’s fresh meadow grass scent and it’s just barely tinged with the alluring fragrance of preheat. It’s too soon for Sherlock to be in a full-blown heat, the smell is just barely there so John figures he still has time to finish the meeting and haul the Prince back to his chambers and lock him up there for the duration. He’s been tasked before with guarding the young Omega in this very situation when the unfortunate timing had happened in a much more dangerous situation, outside of the castle. John had good control that day, even as the teen he carried in his arms begged him and dripped slick down on his armor he stayed true to his King and returned the Prince to his chambers. Sometimes he wished he had lost control that day, laid the Omega upon his bed and claimed him for himself.

The Omega’s eyes blink slowly as he becomes lost to the sensation of his ass grinding into John’s chair, which he begins to do more noticeably. For his part, John stays calm and listens to the Alphas arguing for a few more moments, determined to resolve the issue quickly. He reaches over lightly and puts his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze to get the teenager to look at him. The Omega comes out of his trance like state, stilling his movements completely, his light blue eyes suddenly wide as he takes in the room. He looks over to John, worry painting his angelic face, quickly realizing the situation he’s found himself in. Surrounded by aggressive Alphas, many of which are set in old ways, that Omegas are for breeding, not fit to do anything but be a hole to fit their cocks.

John gives him another squeeze, trying to reassure the young Prince that he’ll be fine, he will protect him if anything were to happen. The kid for his part breathes out a long breath and leans closer to the Alpha’s space. John knows he shouldn’t do it, but he leans over anyway taking in more of that fresh scent and whispers. “Your grace, are you alright?”

The Omega licks his lips nervously and John follows the movement with his eyes, wishing he could lick that cupid’s bow himself. “I…I don’t feel…safe around them.” His scent is becoming slightly tinged with fear, the sour taste of it is pungent on John’s tongue. His own pine scent is still lingering and to mask Sherlock’s scent he puts out more of it, enough that it shouldn’t draw attention, but it should help the Omega go undetected for longer.

As predicted, none of the Alphas notice the fresh pheromones but John watches as Sherlock’s eyes become hooded and filled with lust. Sitting closest the Omega got the full force of John’s scent and like many times in the past, he was drawn to it. Sherlock had amazing control around Alphas, seemed to dislike all of them, especially those who showed off during jousting tournaments and tried dancing with him during balls. But it was different with John, the Omega would follow him and ask for additional lessons or simply to eat by his side. When his heats came, Sherlock had always clung to and begged the Alpha to mate him, never asking for another, always whimpering John’s name whist the man himself stood guard outside the door.

“John?” His name is said in such a breathy whisper that it sparks a hot desire in his gut. He tries to ignore it, just looking at the teenager to see what he needs. His dazzling blue eyes are downcast like he feels shy, even though he’s speaking to someone he’s known more than half his life. He moves his head, so he speaks away from the Alpha’s and the whole thing is so cutely submissive that it’s digging John deeper into arousal. “Can…I sit in your lap?”

The question is so strange that John almost laughs, forgetting his surroundings completely, but he somehow manages to hold his tongue. Barely nodding to the Omega, he receives a small half hidden smile and Sherlock slowly gets up from his seat and shuffles over to John, before lightly perching himself on the Alpha’s lap, the curve of his ass settling right against the Minister’s groin. John shivers at the contact as he feels the warmth of the smaller body press up against him. The change in scent is noticeable as the Omega relaxes, tipping his body back to rest it against John as if the Alpha was his own personal high-backed chair, and what John wouldn’t give to be the only thing Sherlock ever sits on again.

Sherlock only lasts a few minutes before John is gripping the young Prince by his hips as he feels the Omega begin to grind down into him, no doubt seeking friction against his leaking hole. Stilling those sinful motions, John loves the feel of the small frame, but must force the thoughts from his head before he’s tempted to take the boy in front of the other Alphas. Trying to claim such a prize would undoubtedly end in bloodshed as the other’s would attempt to fight for their right to mate the Prince instead.

“You’re Grace, please contain yourself.” He says quietly through gritted teeth, his body and mind warring against each other as his mind says to behave and his body says to take what’s _fucking_ his. His Alpha chanting a mantra of mine mine mine in his head as he leans forward and gets a lung full of the Omega’s meadow grass scent right from his neck. He longs to rub his face into Sherlock’s scent gland, bite into it and leave his mark for all other Alphas to see. Just the thought makes blood rush down, erection half formed unbidden beneath the little Omega’s hips.

He’s not sure how long they sit there but as the meeting appears to be wrapping up, he’s somehow become lax in his grip and allowed the Omega to have free reign again. Sherlock had taken that as permission to try grinding once more. John grabs at those lean hips even tighter this time and rumbles low in his chest, knowing Sherlock will feel it against his back. “Little Prince, if you stay still and be a good boy for me, I’ll give you what you want.” He whispers right next to Sherlock’s ear and punctuates his point by lightly biting on the soft fleshy lobe.

The Omega nods his head once, his whole body becoming stiff as he obeys the Alpha’s command. The last bit of the meeting goes off perfectly, the Alphas end their fight and die down as they come to a settlement on whose armies will do what if the King’s army is defeated. John finally speaks after what feels like hours, clearing his throat and agreeing to the Lord’s set terms.

“Have the written contract back to the war room tomorrow, so that we shall sign it and be done. You are all dismissed for the evening.” His voice is deeper than usual, more commanding than he would usually be, and he blames it on how the other Alphas are now watching them. During the argument they hadn’t noticed the young Prince move to sit on the Chief Minister but with all their eyes on them now, it’s apparent that something is happening. Several of them sniff the air, suspicious that the Omega is in heat, but only the musky scent of pine forest can be detected. Even so, John blatantly puts his hand atop the pommel of his sword and the Alphas back down. They may have been soldiers back in their day, but they know they can’t outclass the younger Alpha anymore, instead they each bow politely, wishing him empty pleasantries and slinking out of the room.

As the door closes and the final Alpha has left, John can relax his muscles, tension bleeding out of him as he knows the Prince is safe. He lifts his hand off a hip and runs it through the young one’s luscious curls, causing him to tip his head back against John’s shoulder and purr in bliss. The small silver crown the teen wears falls off his head and lands somewhere to the side, forgotten. “You were so good my little Prince.” He runs his tongue over Sherlock’s neck, swiping it over the Omega’s scent gland and throwing his arm over his hips gripping him tighter when the teenager starts to squirm at the sensation. “I’m so proud of you for sitting still for so long, they didn’t even notice you moved. Must be so hard for you right now, but you were being such a perfect Omega.” He nips at the displayed neck, leaving small red marks from his shirt collar all the way to behind his ears, the dark brown locks tickling John’s nose. The Alpha can feel that the Omega’s slick has seeped through his trousers and is now drenching the front of his own as well.

“John.” Sherlock tries to start but his breathing is becoming pitched as he huffs out strained breathes, his body is wracked with a deep shiver, his whole being vibrating as it tries to clench around something, his body upset that it’s still empty in the presence of an Alpha. It causes the youth to moan out pained with the need to be filled. His body preparing itself to be breed, opening itself up and grasping for a knot that isn’t there. “John please. You…you said if I was g-good.” The Omega whines and wiggles his hips, trying to tempt the Alpha with his slender frame.

“What did I say if you were good? Hmm… use your words my baby Prince.” He taunts the younger, wanting to hear the virgin boy say his deepest wishes. Hoping to give him anything he wants, ready to take him just the way that will make the Omega howl his name for everyone in the castle to hear.

“You… you said you’d give me what I want.” He tries to look over at John, but the Alpha uses the hand still buried in brown curls to hold the teens head, pulling it to the side and passing his lips over the scent gland again. He kisses at it before fixing his mouth around it to suck a bruise into the pale flesh, making the first of many marks he will give his new mate tonight.

Sherlock moans loudly, the sound vibrating off the stone walls of the war chamber, likely the first time these walls will have been witness to a mating. Once they are finished the room will smell of their coupling for days, the Alphas will come back in the morning and know exactly what they had missed out on.

When he’s satisfied, John finally removes himself giving a final lick to the pale neck before speaking. “Hmmm…and what _is_ it that you want?” The soft whine John gets in return goes to his groin, he’s already more than half hard from Sherlock’s earlier grinding. If the whine itself wasn’t sinful enough, he can smell a burst of arousal as the Omega’s heat begins to fully blossom, his body beginning to burn up, finally ready to accept an Alpha.

“Want…you, John. Want Alpha to… _breed_ me.” John pulls back on Sherlock’s soft brown locks hard, growling lowly he turns the boy’s face toward him, pressing those plush lips to his own. He nips at the succulent flesh of that perfect cupid’s bow biting into it like a fresh ripe fruit, bursting with flavor and begging to be devoured whole. The Prince’s mouth goes slack under John’s own insistent one, letting the Alpha in to explore the first of the teens two wet holes, giving him a taste of just how warm and inviting the other will be.

John eventually pulls back with reluctance, ghosting his lips across Sherlock’s now reddened ones, the Omega panting heavily with arousal. “Your wish is my sworn duty, your grace.” And with that John gives in, he doesn’t have real permission to mate the teen, but he doesn’t care anymore, slipping his hands to the boy’s chest, he begins undoing the small leather laces and clasps that make up the Omega’s royal attire, stripping him of his shirt before running his large war calloused hands down over the smooth unmarred youthful skin. He can feel the goosebumps rise across the flesh as he lightly runs fingers over collar bones and back down again to feel the flat but soft skin of the teenager’s stomach. He can’t help a possessive rumble from rolling out of his throat as he imagines that same belly swollen with his child, proof of their coupling and John’s virility.

“Strip for me.” He growls, picking the Prince up under his thighs, and pushing him onto his legs, which wobble, causing the Omega to have to grab onto the table to steady himself. He composes himself well enough and kicks off his shoes before turning around to face John and leaning his lower back against the table. Those hooded blue eyes shoot John a look of pure want as Sherlock slowly opens his trousers and pants, shimmying them down his thin legs, letting them pool on the floor before kicking them away.

The sight of the naked Omega in front of him spurs John’s cock to its full length, the thick shaft straining against his own trousers. Sherlock is a beautiful sight in front of him, all pale smooth skin and lithe figure, his body just grown enough to have lost the awkward look he had just a short year ago. The boy bites his lips anxiously and looks down hiding his eyes behind brown curls, submitting to the Alpha’s gaze and drawing John’s attention down to the Omega’s pretty cock. The small thing is thin and pale like the boy himself, it stands proud resting against the curl of his hip, the tip blushing a beautiful pink. John wants to touch it, wants to stroke it and feel how smooth it would be in his hand, to see how the teen would react to him if he took it into his mouth. But his darker desire to claim, to _fuck_ , and mate win him over and he knows he’ll have another time to worship him later, when the Omega is his, when the bite upon his neck tells everyone he’s claimed.

Without looking away, John undoes his trousers and pulls them down with his pants, just low enough for his straining erection to get some relief. Sherlock for his part stares unblinking, his eyes going round and surprised as he sees an Alpha’s cock for the first time. It’s bigger than he expected, long and thick, and deep red with arousal. His body responses by gushing out fresh slick which drips to the floor, spreading the thick scent of his heat into the already scent clouded room. John raises an eyebrow as the teenager unconsciously licks his beautiful lips looking like he wants to go for it, wants to suck John down with all his heart, but John’s the Alpha and only he gets to decide what they’re doing. But he wants to tease for just a few moments so he gives his cock a single long stroke, just to watch as the Prince’s eyes follow the movement.

“Turn around.” He growls, baring his teeth, Alpha pheromones pouring out of him.

Sherlock snaps out of his daze and follows the order, turning around to face the long table, unsure of what to do with himself, he’s never done this before, thought John would already be inside of him by the time the others left. The Alpha clearly has good control, could think through the heat that has Sherlock’s body buzzing, making his mind a mess.

“Present yourself to me little Omega. Show me that slick _royal_ hole, I want to see if it’s worthy of my cock.” The Prince hesitates to try to think before shyly taking his hands off the table and cupping both of his soft perfect round ass cheeks and lightly spreading them. He can hear John rumble a small pleased noise and it spurs the Omega inside him, wanting to please the Alpha, he bends a little more over the table, and gets onto his tiptoes to present himself higher. He can feel slick sliding down his thighs and dripping off his balls, his cock hanging between his legs, dribbling precum down onto the floor. It must be an erotic scene because the Alpha groans and the next second there is a strong body pressed up against him, pushing his prominent hip bones into the wood of the table.

John swipes his arm across the table, flinging maps, cups and anything else in his way to the ground before shoving Sherlock’s head down into the surface. Sherlock moans at the act of dominance, can feel the Alpha’s cock between his still cupped cheeks. It presses against his aching rim, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine and causes a moan to rip from him throat.

“So pretty, my pretty Omega.” John’s voice is deep, growling out every word in his own unique timbre. He grinds his length into the slick, getting some of the lovely smelling liquid to coat him.

“Yes! All yours...allll yours Ah-Alpha.” Sherlock’s hands are grabbed up and thrust forward above his head, causing him to arch his back, pushing his ass just a little more into the Alpha’s erection.

“Be a good Prince and stay.” John commands and when he lets go the Omega doesn’t budge an inch, afraid if he does that John will change his mind. Determined to be a good boy for the Alpha, willing to do anything to have John be his. To have the Alpha he’s been dreaming about claim him. Sherlock whines when he feels the Alpha’s warm body leave his own, the cock that had been pressed up against his entrance no longer providing him with that slight stimulation.

“Patience.” He hears from behind him and a moment later he feels something warm dragging up his inner thigh. He wants to look back to see what it is, but when he hears a slurping sound and feels John latch his lips onto that same thigh he doesn’t need to see, knows exactly what the Alpha is doing. His small cock bounces spurting more precum as John begins sucking deep bruises, licking up slick along the way, cleaning the wet skin. Sherlock’s legs shake with each new mark John leaves his body clenching again as his heat reminds him of how empty he is. But John just continues slowly teasing his way up toward the true prize, wanting to take apart his Omega at his own pace.

Sherlock rakes his fingertips along the table, trying to find something to hold onto, something to ground him as John switches to his other leg, sucking matching bruises into the sensitive skin. But the table is too flat and wide for him to latch onto anything. It makes him feel tiny and completely at the mercy of the Alpha as he feels hands come up to grip his ass and pry it open, the cool air making him shiver as it hits his exposed hole.

“Gushing just for me aren’t you baby, getting yourself all nice and ready. Let me _help_ you.” Sherlock can hear the dark grin in the Alpha’s tone and with that John dips down, licking between Sherlock’s balls and up over his perineum before finally flattening his tongue fully over the Omega’s virgin hole.

Sherlock practically screams at the touch, his back arching, and his cock spurting his first hot release untouched between the legs of the table. He pants out heavy breathes mixed with garbled words as he tries to form a sentence but fails to say anything. John only gives him a moment before he dives right in, digging his tongue as far into the wet hole as he can get, lapping at the delicious slick, letting it slide down his chin when he sucks at the rim. His own cock aches as he swallows mouthfuls of the Omega’s sweet essence, never letting up for a moment, making sure the Prince’s body is truly ready for him.

“P-please, please, _please_.” Sherlock chants once he’s finally found his words again, though exactly what he wants is a mystery. John has a good idea of what it is if the fluttering hole in front of him is anything to go by. He’s satisfied with his work so far, the teen’s hole is pink and lightly open, inviting him to come inside. John takes a deep breath loving the new smell of the Omega’s cum mixing into the air with their already overwhelming scents.

Taking the Prince’s hips in his hands he lifts him just a bit further up and onto the table, bending him fully and not letting his feet touch the floor. Sherlock flails his legs, trying to find the floor but he can’t feel anything even with his feet flexed as far as they will go. It’s the final bit of control John can take away from the boy, putting the Omega fully at his mercy.

“Can’t...can’t reach.”

“That’s right my little Prince, you’re all mine now. Ready to take my cock, like the good tight hole I know you are.” John positions himself against the slick rim, applying a light pressure, just letting the thick tip slip in and out, teasing them both. “This little virgin hole of yours has been taunting me for years, you were so small before I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to take all of me.” The Omega moans needy against the table. John rubs the heel of his hand up Sherlock’s spine, petting the boy and getting some tension out. “Wasn’t sure you’d be able to take all my knot; I’ve had more than one Omega scream with how big it gets.”

“I can take it! I want it! Wanted you…so long. Begged you e-every…time.” The tip of John’s cock continues sliding tortuously slow, just dipping in and out of his rim and he wants more, needs more from the Alpha. “Needed you…needed your c-cock, imagined it was you filling me up.” The Omega tries to shove back with his arms, trying to get the Alpha deeper.

“Did you now? Well, your grace, I’m all yours.” John shoves in a little deeper, rocking his hips back and forth, getting the Omega’s virgin walls to slowly open themselves to his intrusion. With each inch he gains his cock becomes coated in slick, letting him slide in deeper, until his hips meet against that pretty little pale ass.

By the time he’s fully seated the Prince is moaning out at each small thrust, but John’s not ready to really take him yet. Keen to get him riled up, he stops his movements with one final shove, his cock fully enveloped in the velvet heat of the Omega’s hole. Sherlock tries to move, whining at the loss of the friction he was finally getting.

“My little Omega, your hole fits me so perfectly.” He growls into Sherlock’s ear. “Can you feel how we’re meant to be together, how you’re meant to be under me like this, pleasing _me._ ” He feels the Prince’s insides quiver around him, the walls trying to milk him as he stays seated inside. “You’re so warm around my cock, so perfect I could keep you like this forever, plugged full of my cock in every meeting, keeping you on display for all the other Alphas to look at. Would you like that pretty Omega, would you like to sit on my knot all day?” He grips Sherlock’s hips and pulls out before ramming back in once.

“AH! YES!” Sherlock wails. His curls bouncing as he’s jostled, the smack of skin obscene and wonderful, exactly what the Omega wants.

“I could make them do anything you want; would you like me to make the other Alphas kneel to lick your slick from my knot?” He pulls out and grinds back in, roughing dragging his nails along Sherlock’s back, leaving trails of angry red across beautiful skin. Sherlock arches into the touch, moaning at the thought of John controlling the Alphas, making them do whatever _he_ wants.

“You’ll be so pretty sitting there, imagine yourself pregnant with my pups, sitting stuffed full of my knot, the _only_ knot you’ll ever need.” He repeats his motion, another single thrust, back into the wet heat, Sherlock’s body pumping out more slick which coats John and runs down onto his balls. “I’m going to have you so full of my cum you’ll still be leaking in a week. Can’t wait to see you filled, you’re going to give me pretty pups, smart pups just like you.”

“YES, so many pups. Please…please breed me, fill me so full I can’t even remember my name.” Sherlock takes his hand off the table and shoves it behind himself, grabbing John’s hair and tugging him down to drape the Alpha across his body. John still has his clothes on, and Sherlock feels a loss at not getting to feel the Alpha’s bare skin but at the same time the power imbalance arouses him further. He bares his neck to the side, exposing his scent gland, submitting to the Alpha and giving him the permission to bond with him.

“I said STAY!” John growls, yanking Sherlock’s hand out of his hair and slamming it down on the table, gripping it together with the other wrist. The Omega cries out, his body going completely still at the command of the Alpha, even as his hole clenches around the length still buried deep inside of him. In the dead silence that follows Sherlock can feel the way that thick cock throbs, aching to fill him with more than just its flesh.

John tisks above him, rumbling out his next words. “I thought you were going to be a good little Prince for me. Good little princes don’t grab their Alphas, now _do_ they?” John smooths his hand up Sherlocks side, then back down to curve over a round ass cheek. John pulls away, letting his cock fully leave the Omega’s hole and its pure torture, his cock bobbing and his balls twitching with the need to breed the teenager. Likewise, the Prince leaks slick, John watches as his hungry hole tries to clench down, his body not understanding why the cock it just had is gone. But John is a patient man, he needs an answer from his boy.

He draws his hand back, waiting for the Omega to answer his question, but the Prince stays silent. The Alpha lets his hand smack against the pale skin once, the sound obscenely loud in the small room. Sherlock bucks against the table and cries out, his voice high in his whine, a single small tear falling from the corner of his eye and onto the table below.

“Are you going to be a good boy now, my grace?” The Omega nods his head frantically. It’s a beautiful site to John, his young fertile Omega laying there on the table, overwhelmed and already looking debauched, with just the little he’d done to him. Slick once again coating his thighs, John’s handprint is now bright red on the Prince’s ass, matching the scratches down his back. He knows he didn’t hit him with his full strength, not really wanting to hurt his soon to be bond mate, but just enough to sting.

“Now, baby boy, what do we say when we’ve been bad?” The Alpha runs his hands up Sherlocks inner thigh, the marks from earlier still visible, as he gathers the slick on his hand, then licks it from his fingers, admiring the fragrance.

“I-I’m sorry, Alpha.” Sherlock says, his voice so small. A tiny sniffle coming out right after.

“Oh, my baby prince I forgive you, you were just too excited.” John eases his cock up against the Omega’s entrance, positioning himself once again, the tip easily sliding in and making him groan. Below him Sherlock purrs at the sensation and it’s like all is forgotten as John seats himself again fully into his warm body. He peppers kisses across the Omega’s back, soothing him and letting Sherlock’s body relax, letting him come back from the small punishment.

When the Prince starts to circle his hips, seeking out the friction his body so desperately needs, John relents, ready to please his Omega, ready to give Sherlock exactly what he’s been begging for from him for years. With one hand reaching up he grabs the teen’s wrists and holds them tight, while he trails his other down to grip tightly as those sinfully tiny hips, caressing a hip bone with his fingers before pulling his cock out halfway.

“Ahhh…Alp….” John slams back in, jolting the Omega and making him rock forward on the table. The greedy hole takes him easily, molding itself to fit his cock perfectly. As John sets his rhythm, slamming into the Omega repeatedly, he can’t help growling and snarling, his Alpha thrilled to finally take what’s _his_. The wet heat swallowing him again and again as he finally takes the virgin, not stopping this time, no longer teasing his pretty little Prince. Ready to make the teen his forever.

Sherlock is able to wrap one hand around the Alpha’s palm, digging his nails into the rough flesh, gripping on for dear life as he gets rammed into. He’s flushed and panting, drooling from the side of his mouth and onto the table as he moans with each luxurious thrust. The pain of his heat finally giving way as John fucks into him, hitting all the spots that he could never reach during his heats, his fingers nothing in comparison to the Alpha’s cock splitting him open. Filling him fuller than he ever dreamed possible.

“Doing so well baby boy.” Sherlock barely registers the words but feels them in the rumble of the chest that’s pinning him down against the table. He whines in response and tilts his hips up, letting the Alpha slide just that bit more, thick cock dragging against his walls and causing arousal to sizzle down his spine. “Yessss…present to _me_.” The Alpha snarls against his back and pushes in grinding his slowly inflating knot against Sherlock’s abused rim before picking his pace back up. “Your ass is mine.”

“Yours…yours….t-take me. Mate me…Knot me…” With each pound of John’s cock, the Omega’s own erection leaks precum down onto the floor, dribbling out as it bounces around untouched. Sherlock’s not sure he wants it touched, the overwhelming sensations of John inside him already sending him to heaven, unsure where he would end up if the Alpha did more.

As his knot continues to inflate John can’t thrust as deep into the Prince. He can feel the teen clenching down, his body trying to stimulate the Alpha further, trying to draw him into knotting them together, locking them in that sweet embrace.

John picks up his pace, shallowing out as he pounds his knot right into Sherlock’s rim, allowing the slick there to coat him and coaxing more of it out of that tiny body. Making the teen gush his sweet fragrance making John moan low in his throat.

“You ready baby Prince, going to make you all mine.” He twists his hips on each thrust, his knot starting to breach the rim before pulling away again. “Going to fill you full of my pups.” He growls when his knot slips halfway in, knowing it won’t be much longer. The Omega’s body opening wider each time he grinds against him. It drives him wild, causing him to finally release the hold he had on the teen’s hands, grabbing instead both ass cheeks and pulling them open. He watches as the thickest point of his knot gets closer and closer to slipping in, stretching the boy’s rim to its limit.

Sherlock whines and bucks, making the Alpha grab a hold of his hips, growling out a warning to be good as he stops to grind into his hole. “So close. So close.” John pants out as he draws back to shove in once again, picking back up a brutal pace for the moment, knowing the boy’s body can take it, just working him that final bit.

The Alpha gives one final shove, aggressively pulling the Omega back, digging his hands into the alabaster flesh and seating him fully on his knot, slipping in to sit in that tight warm virgin hole.

“YES!” Sherlock keens beneath him, his back going rigid as he’s knotted for the first time, the pain out weighted by the pleasure as he feels his Alpha’s knot inflating and locking them together. It pushes against his prostate as it grows, sparking hot licks of pleasure down his backside and into his balls. When he feels John start to rock and grind his cock deeper into him, he’s lost, coming again, shooting all over the floor, completely untouched.

Above him he hears John growling, the Alpha still grinding into Sherlock as he feels the teen’s climax, his tight hole clamping down on his full length, clenching rhythmically. He doesn’t give in yet, shallowly trusting until he feels it, feels the tip of his cock hit against the entrance to the Omega’s womb, his body fitting perfectly inside. No one has ever touched this part of the Omega and no one else ever will. John groans finally lets himself go, keeping his cock shoved right to the limit and coming as deep into his Omega as he can go, flooding his womb with seed, the needy thing taking each new spirt like his body was meant to. More than enough cum to guarantee that the teen will give him pups from their mating.

John leans up, bending Sherlock’s back and forcing his head to the side, he scrapes his teeth over the teen’s neck and the Omega moans loudly, his body once again clenching around the Alpha’s cock locked inside him. “All mine.” He rumbles before biting into the Omega’s scent gland, breaking the skin and flooding his mouth with his mate’s pure scent. Sherlock screams below him, the pain from the bite strange and foreign to a royal born Omega, who only knows pleasure in life.

“John, hurts….ah…” The Prince’s face is covered in tears when John finally unlatches his jaw from that long pale neck. He had lost himself for a few minutes as his body and mind became overwhelmed in the sensations of his buried cock and blood-filled mouth. He laves his tongue over the bite, sealing it up with his saliva, the motion of it soothing the Omega and making him go boneless.

“My mate is _so_ perfect.” John draws back a bit, taking his weight off the teen and letting the cool air get between their bodies. They’re both drenched in sweat and still panting heavily, John still has his shoes and pants wrapped around his ankles, his shirt half undone. Sherlock tries to move his arms and head, his body not really listening to him as he tries to remember how anything works. The Alpha watching him takes pity on the teen, knowing the table isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing to lay on, he takes his new mate into his arms, being careful not to jostle them and tug on the knot. He shuffles them back a few feet and together seats them in the King’s chair, Sherlock once again leaning his head back to lay on John’s shoulder, using him as his own personal chair.

John smooths his hands over the boy’s body again, comforting the newly deflowered Omega, keeping him calm since their first mating isn’t quite over yet. He can tell it works when Sherlock is purring away happily in his ear. John runs his fingers over the Omega’s no longer flat stomach, feeling a small bulge of his seed filling the teen. He hugs the Prince in close, licking at the mating mark, enjoying their new slowly combining scents.

“You were right.” The Omega says quietly.

John was so relaxed he almost doesn’t hear him, comforting and enjoying their synced-up breathing. “Hmmm. How am I right, exactly?” He questions.

“I do feel really pretty sitting on the only knot I’ll ever need.” Sherlock says with a sly little smirk on his face. He leans his head to the side and kisses John on the cheek, catching the Alpha off guard. He looks into the teen’s light blue eyes for the first time since he told Sherlock to turn around, they’re beautiful and bright, full of happiness. John can’t help but smile, leaning in to kiss _his_ mate.

Sherlock purrs into the kiss, wiggling around happily causing John to groan as his swollen knot is stimulated, causing it to throb in pleasure. He grabs the Omega’s hips stilling them, holding him locked in place. “Hmmm…seems as if you’re ready for a second round.” He growls, Alpha instinct telling him to keep taking, fill the Omega even more while he’s still plugged up.

“Anything for you, _my_ Alpha.” Sherlock says breathlessly, his breathing already picking up at John’s words. Anticipating the next mating.

“Your father is going to kill me when he finds out we made his first grandchild on his war chair.” John says it off handedly, not really trying to get any sort of reaction out of the Prince, so he doesn’t expect it when Sherlock moans and clenches down around him. “Bloody Hell.” Is all he gets out as he pulls the tiny body on him as close as he can, unexpectedly coming for a second time, nowhere near a full orgasm but enough that the Alpha is panting in surprise. His knot stays wonderfully plugged in wet heat and he leans his forehead into Sherlock’s spine, trying to control himself against the overwhelming urge to immediately begin rutting into the teen.

“Oh, you like that do you.” He says, taking in a few fresh lungfuls of Sherlock’s scent, his arousal evident even without his pheromones floating in the air. John keeps calm as he can, forcing himself to go slow as he brings his hands down along the Prince’s body, skimming over sensitive skin. Rib bones he can felt through flesh, hips that go down until he’s touching the warm soft flesh of the Omega’s inner thighs. He uses one hand on each to part the boy’s legs, drawing them further and further apart, exposing them where they’re locked together to the room. The teen shivers in his hands, whining softly as he’s opened, John dipping one hand down to feel where they are sealed together, tracing the Prince’s rim with his finger, gathering some of the slick that’s still clung there.

“You like being exposed like this, sitting in your father’s chair.” Sherlock moans again, this time John is ready for the way the Omega’s hole flutters, his insides baring down on the length inside them. “I know you want to rule, don’t want your brother to sit here, so how about we do something about it. How about I fill you up even more, pump you full of my seed while sitting here in _this_ chair and when my knot finally goes down, I’m going to make you spill all that beautiful cum all over it.” The Prince moans and moves his hips, trying to find friction even though he knows they can’t separate.

“Yes, get this chair all dirty so he’ll never want to sit in it.” John takes his fingers which were gathering slick and brings them up to finally touch his Omega’s pretty little pink cock. It’s fully erect, flesh firm and heated. He runs his fingers along the underside, spreading slick up and over the head and down the other side. Sherlock goes wild, his head thrown back and his body tight. While John may have taken his virgin hole, he hadn’t yet touched him here and it was such a shame, his cock fits perfectly in the Alpha’s grasp.

He starts to pump a slow rhythm, letting Sherlock get used to the feeling of being touched for the first time by another’s hand. “I’ve been such a bad Alpha, neglecting _your_ pretty cock.” The Prince whines and pants, garbled words as he loses himself in the pleasure of being touched while so full of his Alpha’s cock, sitting happily stuffed with John’s knot. His tip leaks precum, which John adds to the slick, sliding faster along the small shaft, engulfing it fully in his fist. With just a slight tightening he can make Sherlock moan and with just a slight loosening his can make the boy’s body beg for more, making him chase his hand, trying to trust up even as his body aches to grind back onto the Alpha’s cock.

He wants to keep the teen on edge for longer, enjoying listening to Sherlock pant and whine out his name. But his own body is betraying him, he’s thrusting and grinding up into that lithe body, his tip once again right up against the Omega’s womb. It drives him crazy to feel himself so deep, to know he can touch a part of his mate no one else will ever feel. It has his inner Alpha shouting out in victory, claiming such a worthy and wonderful prize.

Sherlock doesn’t last long, John’s knot grinding against his prostate and the added hand on his cock have him shooting cum across the floor, his orgasm so hard some of it lands on the tabletop. The velvet walls crash down to ring the Alpha dry, spilling his third load of seed once again into Sherlock’s womb, swelling his belly further and making the Alpha howl in pleasure.

They both slump back down, panting together, both falling into a light doze, their bodies exhausted from the strain. Sherlock purrs as he relaxes back into John’s warm body, the Alpha keeping his arms locked around the teen’s body, possessive and protecting. They wait together for John’s knot to finally release, a first knot for a new bonding lasting longer than any other they will ever share.

When it finally does go down enough, John lifts Sherlock up, hauling the younger up by his hips and keeping him there, letting all of his own seed spill out of the Omega and down around his lap, coating his cock and balls, before it drips down onto the chair below. It will smell like their mating for weeks, maybe even months. He can see as Sherlock’s hole flutters, trying to grasp around nothing, aching to be filled again even as it gets its first reprieve.

He lightly deposits Sherlock onto the ground, the Omega climbing carefully onto his hands and knees, exposing his now gaping cum soaked hole. It makes John growl appreciatively, knowing he was the one to ruin the virgin, that the reason he’s so open and exposed now is because the Alpha had knotted and filled his pretty pink hole. Sherlock turns around to face his mate, kneeling on the ground, not looking like the Prince he is. That is until he picks up his silver crown from the floor, putting it on top of his brown curls which are wild and untamed. It gleams and shines looking like an angel’s halo, reminding John of the teen’s royal status.

John sits there, watching as the Prince leaks the Alpha’s cum, a pool of it gathering on the floor as the Omega kneels, his small cock soft and pretty between his legs. John’s knot may have gone down enough to unlock them, but his erection still stands proud and hard in front of Sherlock’s face.

“Tisk, tisk. My baby boy is so messy, look at how much you leaked all over me.” John’s cock throbs, bouncing ever so slightly.

“Can…can I?” Sherlock is back to being shy, a virgin no longer but still so naïve and inexperienced. His eyes are bright and wanting, a blush high on his cheek bones as he asks the question.

“Lick me clean.” John demands, letting his Alpha dominance bleed into his words.

The Omega licks his lips, staring at his mate’s cock, still unbelieving that the whole thing had just been deep inside him. He puts his hands onto John’s knees and gets closer, sniffing along the way, smelling cum and slick, combined into a heady scent that has him licking the Alpha’s balls, rubbing his tongue over hot skin, gathering their fluids onto his pallet. He lets the liquid stay there, his tongue tasting for the first time the bitter release of his mate. He dives in hungry, licking and sucking his way up the shaft. He’s inexperienced, but he’s starving for more, basking in the scent of his bond mate. In the back of his mind he wonders what that smell will be like when John goes into rut, it makes his insides clench and he feels more of the Alpha’s cum drip from his hole and down his thighs. He licks to the top circling the head, before taking the tip of the Alpha’s cock in his mouth then slowly slipping down to engulf what he can of the thick length.

John hisses, over sensitive from their mating. He grabs the Omega’s head and gently pulls those luscious lips off his cock. He guides the teen up to sit in his lap, the heat sated for the moment. He wants to just admire his new mate, so happy to finally have what’s he’s wanted for so long. The Alpha runs his hands over the Prince’s stomach, knowing soon it will begin to grow and he feels his chest swell with pride, the thought of having his own pups making him emotional. He lightly grips Sherlock’s face, staring at the beautiful Prince that is now his. He runs each thumb over a delicate cheekbone and leans in for a gentle kiss. It’s slow and perfect.

He looks his new mate in those beautiful blue eyes. “I am sworn to protect you my Prince. I will never let anyone hurt you. You are my Omega. My mate. My soul.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you nutted or splooshed leave a kudos! And if you really loved it also leave a comment! <3
> 
> [Twitter - Follow for updates on what I'm writing](https://twitter.com/Femaleintj18)
> 
> Wanna chat more about the story? Have an idea or something you want to see in the future? Let me know and I'll drop a discord link for you.


End file.
